Thank you, Rain
by 11ng
Summary: An unexpected encounter after the closing hour of Wagnaria, causing Satou & Yachiyo to meet in the rain! What will happen next? Satodoki fluff! Rated T for the safe side.


**Title :** Thank you, Rain.

**Anime : **Working!

**Characters/ Pairings : **Satou X Yachiyo

**Disclaimer : **I own none of the characters. Only the plot and writing belongs to me.

**Warning! **

**This is my very first work, beware of confusion/errors/mistakes. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It's rumoured that Yachiyo ambushes pursuers after Kyouko. Of course, that coming from Souma's mouth wasn't helping.<p>

Obviously, he won't believe that.

Satou found himself doubting that very sentence that had been perpetually repeating in his head as he drove up the public park beside the restaurant.

8.15p.m.

_Slightly earlier than usual_, Satou thought.

It had always been a secret pleasure to watch Yachiyo walk on that pavement on her journey back home from his car. Satou was slightly thankful that he owned one. She would always pull a blissful face as she hurried home, lightly murmuring Kyouko's name.

"Why Kyouko?" Satou sighed at the thought, slumping into the seat. That raven never ceased to intervene with matters involving Yachiyo.

The blond pulled over, preparing to roll down the rear windows when it started to drizzle.

_Rain, not today please._ Rain meant umbrella.

Umbrella meant she'll be sheltered.

Satou closed his eyes and tilted his head back. This isn't the best day for him.

The blond got the car running again. If she wasn't visible, there was no reason for him to linger any longer.

Right before he left, he spotted two silhouettes at the corner of his eye. His eyes widened. _Yachiyo?_

Abruptly, a flash of lightning accompanied with a downpour of rain confirmed his suspicion. It was indeed that air-headed woman –grabbing a completely petrified man by his collar?

* * *

><p>"Todoroki!" Satou called, rapidly advancing towards her. Words from before harked back to his mind.<p>

The concentrated woman was clearly out of sorts, much less responding to his call. Her shadowed eyes trailed the infamous katana she always carried around as it was gradually unsheathed from its covers, brandishing its menacing face.

This time it isn't for practising, he's going to get killed!

The alarmed blond instinctively seized her arm, then tactfully pulled her into his momentum, triggering her to literally fall into his arms as they both fell back on the floor. The anonymous man took the chance and sprinted off in the rain.

"S-satou-kun?" Yachiyo questioned as she hastily got off Satou whom cushioned her fall.

"What were you doing earlier?" The blond shouted at her, cupping his face to hide his frustration, as well as embarrassment from the sudden skin-ship.

"That man was following Kyouko…I was just going to tell him off.. AA-!" Yachiyo pinched her nose, holding in an incoming sneeze.

Satou sighed and glanced at the dusty blond, realizing her outfit was entirely drenched. A faint red tone was smeared across his face.

_Ahh, what is this-_

He avoided eye contact, gesturing to Yachiyo, "Get in the car, I'll lend you a change of clothes at my house. You can't head home in this state."

"…Thank you, Satou-kun." Yachiyo meekly smiled, heading over to the vehicle with him.

* * *

><p>Yachiyo couldn't help but feel guilty at the dripping seat that she sat on a few minute ago. The car that was safe from the rain was now having little puddles of water in it. She turned to Satou with a troubled look.<p>

"I'll clean it up later, get yourself dry first." The blond answered as he headed towards his drawer, taking out the necessities, and then passing them to Yachiyo. Subsequently, the drenched lady withdrew to the bathroom.

The mentally exhausted Satou proceeded to the washroom directly opposite to get a change of fresh clothing too. He started to process his thoughts rationally.

_Was that too unnecessary? _He could have brought Yachiyo to a nearby shop for clothes after all.

No, her katana would have frightened the clerk needless. Her drenched appearance wouldn't help the situation either.

…However, it was possible to leave her here, while _he_ bought the clothes!

Nope, he didn't know her taste, much less her size. Besides, she would be soaked while waiting for him. That wouldn't be ideal.

Inevitably, Satou found himself mentally debating with himself.

"This is such a pain…" he winced, fumbling his hair as he exits. Yachiyo coincidentally leaves hers as well and confronted the surprised blond.

"Satou-kun, this is a little too big…" Yachiyo frowned, clumsily holding the ends of the baggy jeans.

Satou flustered and directed his gaze away from his love interest to a small plastic bag she was holding.

"What's that?" Satou questioned, attempting to change the awkward atmosphere with his question. Unfortunately, it backfired.

"This? My undergarments. They're too damp and uncomfortable to wear right now…" Yachiyo blurted out accompanied with an innocent smile, unaware of the meanings behind her words.

The blond immediately burst out in uncontrollable coughing fits. Was she trying to seduce him?

"Ah! Satou-kun, are you okay?" Yachiyo asked. Apparently, the air-headed one was genuinely anxious about his sudden hacks and leaned closer, questioning his state.

That was too much to take, even for Satou.

"I-I'll go get you some hot tea-", the blond gestured Yachiyo to his room and lightly stirred her to the side, simultaneously whisking towards the kitchen.

The slightly confused female simply went into his room, remaining seated by the short square table.

* * *

><p><em>T-too close<em>!

Panting, the blond grasped his shirt.

Not good, his heart was beating too fast! He couldn't think logically.

He leaned on the kitchen wall, lighting a cigarette. A puff of those sticks always managed to calm him down.

Right, he needed to get things done.

Satou proceeded to prepare the tea, reminiscing the first time he met Yachiyo. Ah, how annoying she was at first.

How she kept staring at Kyouko.

How she awkwardly made her first parfait for Kyouko.

How he had to clean up her mess initially.

How happy she was that when Kyouko praised her for the parfait.

How pretty she was with her twin tails on her second day of work. The way she smiled, the way she walked. Even the way she says "Satou-kun"… everything about her was so charming…

The kettle's whistle eventually broke his train of thoughts. Satou carefully carried the two cups of hot tea to his room.

_Be still my heart_, the blond repeatedly reminded himself.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door to his room, he noticed the dusty blond women soundly asleep by the side of his bed, her back leaning on the bed's side. He silently place down the tea on the table, setting himself an arm's length away from her.<p>

"I guess I'll send you back when you wake up…" the blond murmured, letting out a faint smile while waiting silently.

Unexpectedly, the sleeping Yachiyo involuntarily slipped and her head landed lightly on Satou's lap.

He was pretty sure his heart could have exploded at that very moment. That was no exaggeration.

He stilled and looked down at the defenseless women.

_God, I hereby thank thee. I can die in peace now. _

Satou swore he heard his heart said that.

He continued to observe her breathing pattern. Slowly but surely, he leaned forward unconsciously.

_So cute._

Satou's gaze softened and there was a soft buzzing in his heart. That was probably the only chance he could watch her so up close. Tomorrow, Yachiyo will face Kyouko, chasing after her once again. She wouldn't face him, not as a latent partner, only as a friend.

_A friend, huh?_

That hurt. He was always chasing her heels, hoping she'll turn around.

Inferior, yes. That was what he was towards Kyouko. He would never get as much attention as her. Not from Yachiyo.

The blond, who was ever so close to her face that they were practically breathing the same air, took a final push and planted a light kiss on her lips.

Maybe it was an impulse, maybe it was spite.

Maybe it was just a kiss.

Satou closed his eyes.

_A kiss that I'll keep hidden forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Thanks for reading my very first writing ovo;a I hope you enjoyed it somehow. Please review so I can improve ;; tyvm!


End file.
